Talk:Warrior
Added Profession Combinations section. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.210.145 07:49, 18 October 2005 (EST) Overrated Might get bashed for that, but I think warriors are highly overrated. Not saying they are bad and that i never enjoyed using mine, but IMO it is far from best :Warriors have the highest DPS in the entire game, and that's mathematically proven fact. That doesn't make them the best, sure, but few other classes can empirically claim such an advantage. They are overrated in that you get a lot of unskilled players thinking they're totally 1337 invincible (Wammo Syndrome), I guess...as well as having a lot of misconceptions about them, like "Warriors are meant to be tanks" or whatever. They are definitely one of the most popular classes, always. (T/ ) 03:42, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::In most high-end PvP, warriors are the main killers. Yes they are used instead of your precious sins and dervishs. --Blue.rellik 04:20, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, you have the lovely cookie-cutter mentality to thank for that fact. I play Ranger, not near as bad off as Dervish and Assassin, but I'm not part of the "Nuker, healbot, tank trinity" so I can't get in high-end PUGs. (give me one good reason to even want to be in a PUG) Luckily I have an open-minded guild, and 90% of the time I play my Ranger. :Dervs give the most DPS in the game, then sins.. Warriors in general are weak, though.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:40, 4 February 2008 (UTC) I play a W/R, and juggle adren, i find that I'm still attacking when dervs and sins have stopped, and I last longer. my warrior goes on and on and on with skills, while sins are out of the fray, and the dervish have put on his balthazar halloween costume to keep going. i have nothing against the two, derv's high output AOE damge can mop up mobs like chuck norris on crack and sins spike bosses to next tuesday, but warriors are a much more effective meat shield than a minion or pet, they're not overrated, but they're needed at least. Peace. :Warriors. Own. End of. 88.105.129.244 12:49, 21 March 2008 (UTC) @warwick. "Warriors are weak in genral, though." Ok, that means that Derv are hopeslessly pathetic due to lower armour and sins are hopelessly pathetic for the same reason, that there is no point having a melee char cause the best one that lasts the longest, has the highest armour and has some of the most versitile move in the game? Grow up, create a War char, play it for 5 days and come back here and say that. - Kevant :DPS has nothing to do with the amount of armour you have. Also, Warriors are everything but versatile, sure you can use different types of weapons, but it still remains the same thing... attacking in melee Silver Sunlight 13:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) yeah, of course DPS has nothing to do with armor, where did you get that impression? And versitillity (sp?) is using wild blow, sprint etc. with prof. who need it. - Kevant :I quote : "has the highest armour". Versatility would be run something other than a melee build, not having a speed increasing stance or a different type of attack. Too "Bulky" Is it just me or are the warriors too bulky. I mean they look obese, I would totally make a warrior if I didnt look like a cow. Some of the NPC warrior's look good because they ARENT bulky. 98.203.1.218 20:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I've also noticed that the male warriors can look a bit thick lol.... but i guess its because of all the armor and physical strength. it would be kind of pointless if you were a midget warrior Silver Sunlight 20:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Chunky knees. :::I'd rather look like a male warrior then a male mesmer. 222.153.235.129 00:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) or a male monk, those guys are fat as hell --Xilarth The Wise 18:38, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::See if that male monk heals you next time... I don't think my monk looks too portly.68.54.151.121 05:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) But they aren't too muscular for warriors, are they? I mean come on... I'd figure the Dervish and the Warrior are equally strong. But the Warrior is a better tank IMO. Okay Dervish has Earth Prayers. But the Warrior has some annoying skills like... oh say... this?--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Annoying, sure, but I'm happy if an enemy warrior wastes his elite on that. Trying to tank is neutering yourself. Tain 16:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC)